Vehicles, such as passenger cars, vans and trucks, often include various interior and exterior vehicular lighting components capable of emitting light for various purposes. Additionally, such aforementioned vehicles often include various interior and exterior vehicular components having a metallic reflective coating coated thereon exhibiting a chrome or mirror-like surface finish.
As vehicle manufacturers continue to seek ways to enhance overall vehicle lighting functionality and vehicle design, it is often challenging to aesthetically harmonize and/or merge the appearance of various vehicular lighting components with other surrounding vehicular components mounted to a vehicle, such as the aforementioned vehicular components having a metallic reflective coating coated thereon exhibiting a chrome or mirror-like surface finish. For example, due to at least respective differences in exterior geometries, materials, exterior surface finishes, packaging and other factors, it is often challenging to aesthetically harmonize and/or merge the appearance of various headlamps, tail lamps, turn signal lights, daytime running lights, reverse lights and other vehicular lighting components with other surrounding vehicular components mounted to a vehicle, such as exterior trim pieces, grills, bumpers and other vehicular components having a metallic reflective coating coated thereon exhibiting a chrome or mirror-like surface finish.
Additionally, reducing the overall number of visible vehicular lighting components mounted to a vehicle, such as on bumpers or other vehicular components, may be desired by some vehicle manufacturers to provide the vehicle with a sleeker, more elegant appearance. However, reducing the overall number of visible vehicular lighting components mounted to a vehicle is often challenging because various vehicular lighting components may need to remain in order to satisfy various lighting and/or safety regulations for various jurisdictions where the vehicle is to be driven.
With at least the aforementioned challenges and limitations in mind, there is a continuing unaddressed need for vehicular components, particularly vehicular lighting components, which are capable of emitting sufficient amounts of light to effectively perform their intended purpose, yet are capable of having an appearance which aesthetically harmonizes and/or merges with other surrounding vehicular components mounted to a vehicle, particularly vehicular components which have a metallic reflective coating coated thereon exhibiting a chrome or mirror-like surface finish. Additionally, there is a continuing unaddressed need for vehicular components, particularly vehicular lighting components, which are capable of emitting sufficient amounts of light to effectively perform their intended purpose, yet are capable of being substantially concealed, especially while unlit and emitting no light, to provide a vehicle with a sleeker, more elegant appearance.